


taste

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [7]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Rated Teen For IMPLICATIONS....., Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sexual Tension, look i don't know how to describe this except. excerpt from a horny night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Perhaps Arum has been thinking about this.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE THIS IN LIKE TWENTY MINUTES IT'S [JAZZ HANDS] _NOTHINGGGG_. IMPLIED FUN AROUND THE DRABBLE. BYEEEE

"You once said, honeysuckle, that you looked forward to tasting my blood," Arum purrs, his own teeth close beside Damien's neck in an affectionate threat.

Damien laughs, flustered and surprised, his fingertips pressing into Arum's back. "Ah- an absurd thing to say, I think," he breathes. "There are… _far_ sweeter tastes to indulge in, with you."

Arum growls, pleased and helpless, flicking his tongue out against Damien's neck. "I am certainly glad to hear you say so, little honeysuckle," Arum says, warm, and then he meets Damien's eyes. "Though… perhaps you shouldn't be afraid to bite a little _harder_ , anyway."


End file.
